


atomic

by revengeavenue



Series: blondie x frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Nightclub AU, Nonbinary!Gerard, Other, i love nb gerard, this was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Their hair was beautiful, and Frank couldn't help but stare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired while listening to blondie. listen to atomic by them and this might make more sense??

They were a kind of beautiful Frank had never seen before. Everything, from their hair to the way they carried themselves; he thought they were the most beautiful person. He knew that staring was rude, but he just couldn't help himself.

The nightclub was dark, with the exception of the flashing multicolored lights. They went from blue, to red, to green, and then back around again. The person looked absolutely atomic in the blue lights, Frank thought to himself. He wished that they would stay blue for the rest of the night.

He wanted to talk to them. There was only one problem: he was too shy to go up to a stranger and strike up conversation. Frank was a nervous wreck at the bar stool for a couple minutes, until he gathered what little courage he had within him and got up. He made his way through the intoxicated crowd and towards them.

The closer he got to them, the better their features looked. They were wearing dark eye makeup, which complimented their eyes wonderfully. Frank couldn't see what color they were - it was too dimly lit in the club. He hoped he would get the chance to see them in sunlight someday.

He was face to face with them, and all he could focus on was their shiny black hair. It was what first caught his eye when he looked up from his phone screen. God, they were so fucking beautiful.

"Uh, hey, I'm Frank. I just wanted to tell you that you're really beautiful, sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable... I just-"

They smiled, eyes all crinkly and they ran a hand through their hair. "Thank you so much, I'm Gee. Wanna get some drinks and chat?"

Holy fuck, Frank thought. "Yeah, that sounds great."

As they talked over something slightly alcoholic, the flashing lights fell upon Gee; they looked like a dream. They looked magnificent, so Frank got lost in their voice as they spoke. That night made them, and he couldn't believe it.


End file.
